


pitiful feelings.

by orphan_account



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 15:05:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14696664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: drabble because science is boring.





	pitiful feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> drabble because science is boring.

she was beautiful, unreachable, always there and not at the same time. he saw her rarely, she was always with jane. or jack. or sometimes even sally. anyone but him, but he observed that they all went to her first. he could never do that, go up to a girl as pretty and strong as her and ask to hang out. plus, they barely knew each other. he continued to watch her from afar, blushing whenever she brushed past him or leaned on his shoulder when they were all watching some netflix movie. he knew it was a crush, and he knew it was going to end badly. he'd never had a girlfriend, or any friends really, and his social skills were horrid. whenever they talked he'd become a blushing mess and stuttered on his words more than usual. she never noticed, though. and if she did, she never told him. he was lying in bed, thinking about all the times when they'd interacted. there was a lot, but none of them very meaningful. he almost missed the knock on his door, followed by a muffled "toby? you in there?"  
he'd never jumped out of his bed so fast; "y-yah! coming!" he opened the door to be faced with a taller brunette, her long brown hair reaching past her shoulders and her eye, green as can be, stared down at him. he felt his heart jump into his throat.  
"hey, tobes. i was wondering if you wanted to come with me to run some errands? you look like you could get out of the house and i don't really want to go alone."  
his heart was caught in his throat as he sputtered and nodded his head. she grabbed his hand with a smile and pulled him along.


End file.
